What Happens in Neverland…
by unholy-this
Summary: Hook needs to find a way to survive in this hell of an island and is willing to make a deal. Pan is all too happy to accept. WARNING: This story contains graphic depictions of nonconsensual sexual activity.
1. Make it Easy

**Note:** Ahoy! New fic on the horizon… Captain Pan this time and it bears the (typical) **rape/non-con** warning, but that doesn't mean it will be full-on that. Killian's consent here will vary from full to dubious to outright none. Of course, if you read _why_ all of this is happening, you may think that it's _at best_ dub-con. In any case, warnings ahoy, if you're not comfortable with reading a story with complete lack of consent in sexual interactions, don't read this.

If you proceed, which means that you're okay with it, I want you to know that even though it varies, I won't "rate" the level of consent in each chapter, firstly because I don't really get to define what really is consensual and what's not and secondly because I don't want to spoil you ;)

I also don't know yet how much I'll write on this… I may as well leave it open and just write when I'm on a whim (better for you, I guess)

This is all unbetaed so if it's horrible please let me know :)

P.S. I consider Pan to be an adult. Robbie Kay was over 18 when he played the character, and in reality Pan is wayyyy older than he looks. Therefore, no "Underage" warning.

* * *

Killian takes a sip from his flask.

He's not sure he really wants to do this.

He _needs_ to do this, aye, but still that doesn't mean…

He takes another sip and keeps walking.

Pan has made his intentions clear by now, and they've been in Neverland for years. Every time he happens to be in the same place with Hook, he always makes sure to walk into his personal space - even closer than Hook himself does with others - and his face betrays all of his want.

There never was a time that Hook hasn't been repelled by it. He's had the impression that Pan is so much older than he looks, but even so, he _does_ look so young!

Another sip. He considers himself lucky the flask is full.

Another sip.

He closes his eyes. His crew as well as himself has survived on mere scraps the past few days. They don't complain, but their sunken eyes and their increasingly weakened state speak for themselves.

Another sip.

He opens his eyes and walks out on a small clearing. He can't hear anything from the ship anymore - just birds and insects chirping around him. He sits down on a big rock, closes his eyes and takes one last sip.

He waits only two seconds before he opens them again.

Pan is standing in front of him, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed, a knowing smile on his face.

He hates that smile.

"Good evening, Captain. How nice of you to come by."

Hook doesn't reply. He looks at the flask in his hand and contemplates drinking a little more, but his head is already lighter and he needs to be aware - and in control - of what's going on. He looks back at Pan.

"Don't expect me to say that I'm happy to see you."

"Ah, I don't. And I know that if you do you won't mean it." He tilts his head to the side, smile widening, and Hook feels his stomach turn.

 _What is he about to do?_

He finally drinks one last sip before putting the cork back on and setting the flask down on the rock. He stands up.

"My crew and I are in need of provisions."

Pan nods.

"I thought I could ask you for a deal. Some days worth of provisions for a favour." He tries to appear confident, throwing his head back and hooking his thumb on his belt.

Pan stands straight and walks to him, body and face dangerously close.

"And what favour would that be?" he asks, and Hook feels the boy's hot breath on his face.

 _Demon. Not boy._

"I know what you want." It comes out as a whisper, almost shaky despite how much Hook wills it to sound confident.

"Do you?"

"You've been quite clear."

Pan huffs a laugh and Hook sees his smile widen again. His stomach clenches again, and he winces back at the effort to keep the alcohol inside it.

"I can make it easier, you know. For it being the first time and all," Pan says, still looking into his eyes. Hook feels a trail of cold sweat run down his spine and wills his breathing to stay normal.

"As long as you're sure you want it."

Hook can't stop the sarcastic laugh before it's out of his mouth. He'll never want it, he just has to… the smile dies on his lips when he realizes how Pan probably already knows that.

He takes a deep breath. "Just tell me exactly what I should do. That way-"

Before he finishes his sentence, Pan's lips are all over his own. Killian grunts, instinct kicking in and almost making him pull away, but he holds his footing. Pan's hands travel up and down the pirate's body, front and back, and he kisses him with such strength and expertness that Hook wouldn't be able to close his eyes even if he wanted to.

Pan, however, has closed his eyes and breathes hard into Hook's mouth, his tongue sliding in to take what's his-

 _No. It won't be like this._

Hook stays where he is, arms slack on his side and faintly responding to the kiss.

Before he closes his eyes in disgust of what he's doing, Pan stops kissing him and moves his head to rest his cheek on Hook's cheek. His one hand grabs a handful of hair, only slightly painfully, the other one resting on his shoulder blade. He breathes hard and hot against Hook's cheek and ear.

"I'll choose the price and what you'll get. Always."

A quick sigh escapes Hook's lips. Of course he would make sure to appoint more of these…

Suddenly, both of Pan's hands are on his shoulders and push him down on his knees. Hook looks at him, partly confused, partly apprehending. He swallows hard.

Pan keeps his left hand on the other man's shoulder as his right goes for the laces of his pants. Hook closes his eyes and lowers his head a little. His heart is already beating faster, but he's struggling to keep his breathing under control. With his head a mess, it's not exactly easy.

He _is_ under control. He won't be forced, he chooses to do this…

"Open your eyes."

If his youthful face breathing on him or his soft untainted lips kissing him didn't make him want to flee, the sight in front of him certainly does. Pan's hand is strong and steady on his shoulder, and that keeps him grounded.

 _Gods, he's too young, what is he doing…_

Pan's cock is already hard and ready, angled slightly up. However, the boy's size and height are so that Hook won't need to stand on his feet and bow down.

 _Luckily_. Hook swallows hard and wets his lips. He struggles not to react when both Pan's hands brush through Hook's hair, effectively holding his head right where he wants.

"On your cue," he says, however.

 _It won't do good to keep looking at it_ , Hook thinks. He moves forward as quick as he manages and takes him in his mouth. It's not his first time doing this - and fortunately, not the first time he _consents_ to it - and being a man himself, he knows what to do.

Much as it disgusts him, with Pan's cock touching the top part of his throat and threatening to make him vomit, he keeps on. He moves and licks and sucks, and even with his hands now slack in his hair, Pan doesn't guide him. He's thrown his head back and only gasps of pleasure leave his mouth.

 _Go on, go on_ , Hook reminds himself. His mind betrays him, again going through all the thoughts he went through before coming here, and he tries to will them away. He tries to concentrate on pleasing the demon - that's his job now, anyway.

He doesn't want to, but he has to. He _needs_ to.

Pan starts grunting hard, and Hook shivers in shock. He is willing to endure this for his crew, but that doesn't mean he wants the whole island - his crew including - to know. Pan grunts, starts shaking with pleasure when suddenly he lowers a little.

Looking down in surprise, Hook sees that the ground where Pan is standing is now slightly lower than before, and Hook has to crouch a little to take him full.

 _Bloody demon. He found a way._

His cock goes deeper this time, and it almost makes Killian gag. Traitorous tears fill his eyes, but Pan's hands push him lower in rhythm.

Hook struggles to keep up. The angle is more straining, Pan's cock thrusts harder now, but finally he feels the pre-cum in his mouth.

 _Any time now. As long as he doesn't ask for a second time._

It takes longer than he expected, but finally Pan spills with a deep grunt, his whole body trembling.

"Amazing," he breathes and lets go of Killian's hair, but moves his hands on his shoulders to keep him there. Pan moves back a little so that his flaccid now cock pops out of Hook's mouth.

Hook lets a low grunt when he sees that Pan's cum left a few spots on his clothing.

"Perhaps next time you can strip before we do anything. Bonus for the both of us, you know," Pan says cheekily, his breathing still deep and hard from his high. His hand moves and caresses Hook's hair, and he almost pulls away in disgust.

Not that he's slept normally since he came here, but he knows tonight will be a hard night to go by.

"I'll give you provisions for your whole crew for a week. And you have my word that neither I nor my Lost Boys will attack any of you unless provoked."

Hook nods, eyes looking down and away from Pan's cock.

"I can stay if you want." His hand still caresses his hair softly, like a bloody-

"No," is all Hook says.

"Till next time, Captain." Pan bends a little and leaves a slow, soft kiss on Hook's hair. Hook clenches his hand resting on his side but doesn't react further.

The next second, Pan is gone. Hook stands up and looks around, trying to make sure no-one is nearby. He contemplates putting two fingers in his mouth and spewing out all of Pan's cum, but that will also mean he'll have to get drunk all over again.

Speaking of, he reaches for his flask and gulps down more rum than he probably needs. He huffs. Pan promised him protection - it won't matter if he passes out in the jungle, unless of course he's found by a wild animal…

He corks the flask again. His cabin is certainly a familiar place to get lost in.


	2. Closer, closer

The week goes by too fast. The crew was astounded to find that not only the ship was full of fresh and tasty food out of nowhere, but that during that week there have been no attacks towards them. Hook warned them to not provoke the Lost Boys and it turned out Pan kept his word.

Which would mean that making another deal is now a temptation.

Hook shivers. A small part of him hoped that Pan hadn't fulfilled his end of the bargain. It would probably be easier that way…

 _Harold and Farrell probably wouldn't agree_ , he thinks with chagrin, remembering how they buried them just a few days before Killian offered the first deal.

He takes a good sip of his rum thinking that he needs to find Pan again soon.

He convinces himself to meet the demon two days after the week is over. He believes he can afford getting a little more drunk this time, but he'd prefer to not learn where his limit lies the hard way.

 _Eventually_ , he thinks.

He walks to the same clearing and sits down on the same rock. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them seconds later Pan is there, smiling widely at him.

"Hello, Killian."

Killian winces. The demon insists on using his name now and then, even though he knows he's the only one who calls him like that nowadays. He knows very well who was the last person to say his name.

"I didn't think formalities were your type." His voice comes out slow and slurry.

 _Good_. The alcohol is doing its job.

"Straight to the point, are you? I don't blame you. You must be in great need..."

Killian swallows hard. _Just get on with it._

Pan smiles lazily and lets his body fall back. Immediately vines appear behind him and create a hammock on which he sits, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

"Strip," he says.

Hook obeys, throwing his shoulders back to help take the coat off, which is dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Slower," Pan says emphatically. "No need to rush."

Hook gives him a glare but keeps on. With his one hand, he unbuttons his vest _slowly_ , then takes it off and throws it on the fallen coat. Then it's the shirt. The buttons are already undone, so he simply tucks the fabric out of his trousers and pulls it over his shoulders, eyes never leaving Pan's. Pan himself makes sure to look in his eyes at moments.

With the shirt off Killian feels a little more exposed. It's not that hot for him to not need it, and now all of his scars will be out for Pan to see. He throws the shirt on the pile with the rest of his clothes.

"Wait and come here," Pan says, leaning forward a little.

Killian walks slowly towards him, feeling cold sweat running down his spine. He looks at Pan's face as the little demon surveys every scar he can see on his torso, eyes drifting here and there as if reading a book.

"Turn around."

 _Bloody hell._

He turns, and he feels his stomach twist at the sound of Pan whistling in wonder. He allows himself to wince when cold fingers touch his skin, tracing the long scars up and down. Some older, some more recent, he takes time exploring them - but not with the soft and generous touch like Milah did.

"So many stories on your skin…" Pan says as his hand now traces up and down his back in a lazy rhythm. Pan shifts closer, and Killian shivers when his hot breath reaches his ear. "I'd love to make my own story on it."

Really? He honestly thought Pan was beyond whipping.

Pan sits down on his hammock again. "Go back and continue."

Hook takes off his boots and the rest of his clothes, slowly as Pan suggested. When he's done, Pan looks at the brace holding the hook in place. He nods towards it.

"I'd like to keep it on," Hook says.

"I don't."

Hook scrunches his eyebrows. He's grown used to get naked in front of other men, being a sailor and living on a ship and all that, but this brace protects what little there is that he wants to protect. Pan is still looking at him, eyes knowing and malicious.

Hook swallows his sigh and removes his brace. Pan stares for a while at the scarred stump before he looks back into his eyes. "Get on your knees."

He does, his breath suddenly going faster at not knowing what to expect now. All the orders went out one by one, what will that demon ask of him next?

Pan smiles widely. "Jerk off."

"What?" he says before thinking.

"Take your cock in your hand and jerk off for me."

"Are you serious? Is that all?"

Pan shrugs innocently. "Perhaps."

Killian thinks that he's not really in a position to question Pan's motives, and that he should take advantage of whatever freedom Pan gives him. He spits at his hand, takes himself in it and starts rubbing.

"Mmhmm," Pan says softly, eyes half closed.

Killian starts panting as he grows hard, a wave of pleasure reaching his belly and he closes his eyes. He hates it, that he's in such a position with Pan watching him, but if it means his and his crew's safety and above all, survival…

Pan moans softly where he is, and Hook opens his eyes. He's still sitting back on his hammock, watching him with interest, eyes glowing and a dark, lazy smile on his lips. He closes his eyes again and focuses on himself, hopefully that will be enough for Pan.

He could admit that it's almost scaring him, the fact that Pan is not doing a thing while Killian is pleasuring himself at his command, but he manages to stay hard and keep going. He's breathing hard and moans escape him occasionally and he hopes no-one is around to listen.

He tries to shove away any thoughts, any images that may make him harder, just focuses on his strokes and pleasuring himself the way he only knows.

Pan hasn't moved or made a sound since the beginning, and even though there's a small, looming trace of fear, Killian keeps going, and going, heart and breathing going increasingly faster until he comes, his cock spurting cum out in front of him, almost reaching the ground above where Pan is resting.

With a heavy sigh, he lets go of his cock. That was probably the easy part, he thinks.

"Again," Pan says, and Hook obeys.

He comes faster this time, eyes closing as he spills. He hopes Pan's plan isn't to make him fuck himself to exhaustion.

"Again," Pan says with more force, confirming Hook's fears. He grabs his cock and starts rubbing again.

After some time, he hears Pan speak again. "Oh, yes." He opens his eyes to see him stand up from his hammock and walk to him. "Keep going," Pan says and kneels down in front of him. Hook tries to concentrate on rubbing, rubbing, but Pan's hands caressing his chest up and down distract him from… well, the matter at hand. He can't close his eyes now with the demon so dangerously close, he needs to be aware of everything that's happening and the alcohol and the tiredness are already numbing his mind at places.

Pan's hands travel up his torso, to his shoulders and then at his hair, rubbing softly everywhere they land. He raises a little and leaves a short kiss on his lips before he stands up and walks behind him.

"Don't stop," he says and Hook hears him sit down. He tries to prepare himself, listens as Pan spits at his hand and then rubs his own cock. Pan lets out a heavy sigh, then grabs Killian's hips gently and pulls him a little up.

 _It's alright, he's in control, he knows what's about to happen…_

Pan raises a little with him, resting his head behind Killian's, his breath heavy and hot on Killian's neck. He kisses his neck softly and enters him.

Killian is surprised to find that the moan coming out of his mouth is one of pleasure, not pain or shock. He knows he'll hate himself for it, he's already starting to feel that way, but for now he allows himself to believe that he wants it, that he's chosen it. So he pushes down on Pan's cock as his hand keeps going to bring himself to ecstasy again.

Pan himself moans hard behind him. He brings his body close to the other man's back and hugs his torso, hands going up and down, toying with his nipples and his chest hair, before his right one goes down to assist Hook. Hook gasps when the other hand touches him, softly, gently, knowingly, as if they've done it a million times before. It's wet with an oily liquid, making the sensation even stronger. Hook pants even harder and his hand goes slack on his own cock as he focuses on grinding down on Pan's cock.

"No, don't stop," Pan orders with a low voice. "I'm just assisting."

His hand wraps hard on his cock and he continues rubbing, the liquid now making it feel even better. Eventually, they coordinate the strokes with the thrusts, both moaning loudly.

"I'm coming," Killian pants. "Almost there."

Pan starts thrusting faster, making the feeling in Killian's lower belly even stronger.

After a long, deep groan, Killian comes, spurting cum on his and Pan's hands. Killian sighs, letting his head fall back to rest on Pan's head, tiredness making his limbs feel as heavy as lead.

"Again," Pan breathes in his ear.

"Pan," Hook pants breathlessly. His eyes almost close on their own volition, his body half-slack following the demon's thrusts.

"Again," Pan says, a trace of anger in his voice.

With a heavy heart, Hook grabs his cock again and rubs, his moves now slower, slacker, but Pan follows him with his hand nevertheless, his thrusts having gone harder and faster.

It is then, in the mix of tiredness and drunkenness that he truly wonders how much in control he is.

They keep going, Hook's thoughts keeping him from collapsing in exhaustion more than the demon thrusting inside him. He wonders if it would be easier to stay awake if Pan was actually hurting him. Pain has kept him awake so often in his life that he's grown accustomed to it. Now he thinks he might actually give in.

Which would make him a mindless doll, being fucked without any consideration by a bloody demon.

He stays awake, his hand almost shaking around his cock when he comes, Pan finishing at the same time inside him. They collapse against each other, feeling each other's erratic heartbeat against their skin. The air now smells only of sweat and cum, and nothing is heard but their heavy breathing.

Finally, Pan lets him go. He pulls off and stands up, and Killian hunches forward, supporting himself on his hand.

"Ten days," Pan says breathlessly, "of provisions and cease-fire." He walks in front of Killian, and puts a finger under his chin to force him to look at him. "And if you want to… we can repeat that before the ten days are over. You know how to find me."

And then Pan disappears. Killian's head falls and he stays hunched forward, struggling to gather a bit of energy to get dressed and walk back to the ship. He knows there's a spring nearby, perhaps he can wash up before he dresses…

Provided he even makes it to the spring before sleep claims him.

* * *

 ** **Note:** **I actually went out and researched about male masturbation for this? I don't know how much sense it makes as a whole, I hope you had fun. Also I am _very_ proud of the "matter at hand" joke.


	3. Oh Stars Above

**A/N:** This chapter was written at 5 am one night where my mind begged me to get up from bed, turn on my laptop and start typing. A ton of thanks to killian-whump on Tumblr for taking a look at it!

* * *

Pan wastes no time and throws his arms around Hook's neck as soon as he enters the dreadful clearing, kissing him.

"Let's not waste any time," he confirms. "I missed you." He kisses him again, and Hook struggles to kiss him back. "Perhaps we could arrange for more frequent meetings? For less days, but I'll be softer and give you provisions of better quality?"

"No chance in hell," Hook says. _Softer?! What is he on about?_

Pan hums, narrowing his eyes at Hook. "You know, I can make it rough… _very_ , rough," he says as he tugs at a few locks at the back of Hook's neck.

Hook clenches his jaw. "That wasn't what we agreed."

"But you know that I like playing with things… including rules, and you." Pan looks him straight in the eye, and Hook swallows hard.

"What do you want?" Hook says in a low voice.

"We'll see. Now strip."

He does. Pan doesn't seem to want to enjoy the sight as he did last time, as he gets rid of his own clothing as well, carelessly throwing them on the forest floor.

"You can leave your hook on," Pan says, giving him a wide grin. He steps closer to him, running his fingers through Hook's chest hair, and Hook barely manages to keep a straight face. Pan closes his eyes and reaches up, leaves a soft kiss on Hook's lips, then pulls away and pushes Hook down. Hook lands on his ass with a gasp, his back hitting softly on a tree.

Pan kneels above him, pinning him on the tree with his hands on his chest, and kisses him with tongue, demanding Hook lets him in. Hook winces, keeping his eyes open, and he allows him in. Pan ravages his mouth, tongue sliding everywhere it can as he slowly drags his fingers around Hook's chest.

Pan moans inside his mouth and positions himself so that their genitals touch. Hook winces again, almost pushing Pan's tongue out of his mouth, but instead he grabs an upturned root on one side and sticks his hook to another on his other side, trying to keep his body steady.

Pan moves, slowly rubbing their cocks together, and despite himself Hook moans softly. For one short moment, it actually feels good. But as Pan keeps moving his tongue inside his mouth and rubbing his slowly hardening cock to his, a small fear creeps up in Hook's mind.

He never wanted to be used like this.

Pan groans loudly and pulls his tongue away, resting their foreheads together as he keeps rubbing. The once good feeling is miles away, and Killian can already feel a wave of shame and guilt wash over him as a now very hard cock rubs against his completely flaccid one. Pan breathes deeply against Hook's mouth. Then he pulls away a little and looks at him. Killian's fear intensifies when he sees the wicked elation on Pan's smiling face.

The demon grabs Killian's shoulders and rolls them to the side. Now Pan rests against the tree and Killian is on his knees above him. Pan spreads his legs, closes his eyes and throws his head back.

"Don't make me spell it out for you," he says and sways his hips, making his erection bounce a little.

Hook swallows hard. No need to waste time indeed. He bites his lip and places his arms under Pan's bent knees, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Killian leans in and takes Pan's cock in his mouth. Pan immediately gasps and twitches, thrusting forward at the warm sensation around his cock. It rubs against Killian's teeth and reaches closer to his throat, causing him to choke a little.

Suddenly Pan slaps the top of his head and Killian gasps. "Don't make me pull your teeth out," Pan says. "Cover them with your lips."

There's something even more domineering about the way Pan utters these words.

Hook pulls away, covers his teeth with his lips and takes Pan's length in his mouth again. Pan thrusts forward again and places one hand softly on the back of Killian's head. He moans deeply and moves, sliding his cock deeper down Hook's throat. Hook sticks his fingers and hook into the soft ground beneath them, struggling to keep steady as he moves his head forward. Pan's cock is already too deep in and Hook can barely breathe.

"Ah, yes," Pan mutters and thrusts again, with such strength it's almost violent.

But then again, when was it actually peaceful?

Another violent thrust, and Hook whimpers breathlessly. If Pan aims to bruise Hook's throat, that's probably the way to do it. His fingers and hook bury deeper in the ground as Pan keeps on pushing hard inside his mouth.

By the time Pan places his other hand on Hook's head and starts shivering, Hook is already in tears. Whether it's from pain, from shame, or from fury, he's not really sure. Pan's whole body shakes and he groans loudly before he spills down Hook's throat, finally relaxing against the tree. Hook squeezes his eyes shut, actually fearing to pull away before Pan tells him to.

He first feels then hears Pan laughing softly above him. "You can move, dearest," he says as he brushes his fingers among Hook's hair.

Hook pulls away, wincing at the sound of Pan's cock leaving his mouth and at the taste of his cum. Part of it drools from his probably already bruised lips, so he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

Pan then kicks at Killian's shoulder, pushing him away. Killian's head lands on a small rock and his vision blurs a little, seeing little white spots until it clears and he sees the bright stars in the sky.

He's already memorized those strange constellations, for all the good it'll do him.

The snail creeping out of its shell. The dog's muzzle with an open mouth. The fucked-up Ursa Major.

And the one that looks like a humble house.

He's used Liam's sextant with all of them, desperate to find a way out. To where, he didn't know. His ring wouldn't get him home safe anymore.

The shame and guilt from before now come back at full force. His disgust at what he's turned himself into becomes physical, so he turns to his side and vomits.

"Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you'd learnt to respect every part of me," Pan says, leaning closer to Hook and grabbing his hair. He dips the three middle fingers of his free hand in the pool of Hook's vomit, then lifts them and watches as the disgusting liquid falls in drops from them. "I'll wait for you in three days. If you don't come, I'll wait for four more, but I can promise that'll be the rough choice." Suddenly, he sticks his dirty fingers inside Hook's ass, making him scream. He pulls them out and releases Hook's hair. "Let's say that was a first taste." He says and vanishes.

Hook struggles to catch his breath, too shocked from the sudden penetration of his rectum. He rolls to his other side, trying to avoid the sight and the smell of whatever he just puked. He clenches his hand into a fist and gently pushes it against the center of his chest, wondering if he can truly whore himself like that. But isn't that what he did in the first place? Offer his body to Pan in a desperate attempt to keep himself and his crew safe and sound?

But then, did he really have a choice? He's certain Pan would have taken what he wanted anyway, and at least if Hook had any say in that…

He screams again, this time out of frustration from the terrible dilemma he's put himself in.

* * *

 **A/N:** There really is something about what Pan said about removing Hook's teeth. Nothing physically whumpy, of course. I just want you to keep that in mind for some later chapters ;)

Also remember, a writer who gets reviews is a happy writer :)


End file.
